Stalker stalké
by nov-ambre
Summary: Akame.Jin, célèbre chanteur à reçu une lettre d'une personne très informée qui a attiré son attention. Mais au final, on se demande qui est stalker et qui est stalké.UA Yaoi.


** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, certaines personnes m'ont demandé une suite aux oneshots précédents…honnêtement, je n'ai rien contre cette idée mais je manque totalement d'imagination donc si vous voulez des suites…euh…ben…proposez des idées et je verrais si j'arrive à quelque chose mais je ne vous promet rien parce que je marche plutôt au feeling :s Mais je ferais mon possible.**

**Ni les KAT-TUN, ni Yamapi, ni Jun Matsumoto, ni Miyavi ne m'appartiennent (sinon je les garderais pour moi). ^^' Par ailleurs, je ne peut en aucun cas vous assurer de la véracité de leur réaction car je ne les connais pas. TwT.**

**Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte de leurs carrières actuelles.**

**Vocabulaire : **

**-san : équivalant de monsieur.**

** Ja Nya : mélange entre « Ja ne » qui signifie « A plus » et le miaulement du chat japonais « Nya » qui représente ici le « manekineko » le chat porte-bonheur. Au final ça donne un truc du genre « a plus et porte toi bien ». Ce concept a été inventé par Ryu Odagiri dans la saison 2 de **_**Gokusen**_**.**

**stalker : personne poussant le fanatisme à un point très élevé, allant parfois jusqu'à se montrer dangereux pour la célébrité stalké (il y a un très bel exemple dans le drama **_**Yamato Nadeshico**_**).**

**Yatta : super, j'ai réussi, enfin.**

**Urusei : la ferme (expression favorite de Jin surtout quand les groupies « kyatent »).**

**Ja' : abréviation de Ja ne**

**Moshi moshi : allo.**

**Baka : crétin, idiot**

**Drama : adaptation d'un manga en série télévisée.**

**Gomenasai : désolé.**

**Ie : non.**

**Onegai : s'il te plait.**

**Kami-sama : mon dieu.**

**Nanni : quoi.**

**Teme : salaud.**

**Bakanishi : surnom de Jin.**

**Tenshi no tsubasa no oreta : l'ange aux ailes brisées.**

**Sugoï : génial.**

**Majide : vraiment.**

**Masaka : impossible.**

**Suka : je vois.**

**Jodanbu : je plaisante.**

**Sumimasen : excusez-moi (dans le sens où on réclame l'attention ).**

**Shoto mate : Attends un peu.**

**Sempai : personne qui est plus ancienne dans le métier.**

**J'ai utilisé l'italique pour les lettres.**

**

* * *

**

Jin se laissa aller dans le fauteuil de sa loge. Il venait de terminer son premier concert au Tokyo Dôme, c'était une expérience éreintante, et dire qu'il devait remettre ça demain…difficile d'occuper une scène aussi grande quand on est le seul chanteur.

Soudain, son manager fit irruption dans la pièce, aussitôt, Jin sauta sur ses pieds, toute trace de fatigue avait disparue, il se jeta sur celui-ci.

- Yamapi, je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il y en a une…

Le manager sourit et sortit une lettre de sa poche. Jin la lui arracha des mains, il ressemblait à un gamin le jour de Noël.

Tout avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt, sur le plateau d'une émission. Le début s'était assez mal passé, l'espèce de pouf qui devait l'interviewer n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire du rentre dedans, au point qu'il avait eu du mal à se retenir de quitter le plateau. Heureusement, ils étaient rapidement passés à la deuxième partie de l'émission. On avait amené un grand sac contenant toutes les lettres que lui avaient envoyé ses fans la semaine passée. Il devait en choisir cinq et y répondre en direct.

La première était une demande en mariage de la part d'une jeune femme qui trouvait qu'il était un _putain de beau gosse. _Il répondit « gentiment » (en tout cas, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait des efforts) qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui basait ses choix sur le physique. Il avait conclu son petit discours en expliquant qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire jeter quand il vieillirait.

La deuxième était un faire-part de naissance, le couple avait appelé leur fils Jin en sa mémoire. Il les remercia, indiquant tout de même qu'il n'était pas encore mort et espérait continuer encore un peu sa carrière en conséquence de quoi il était un peu tôt pour les commémorations.

La troisième était difficilement lisible tant il y avait d'autocollants multicolores dessus. Il avait remercié _Mia _pour cette lettre haute en couleur…

La quatrième fut rapidement censurée par la présentatrice. Il s'excusa auprès des jeunes auditeurs qui auraient pu être choqués et annonça qu'il ne condamnait pas ce genre de pratiques - bien qu'il ne soit pas intéressé - mais que c'était des choses qui devaient rester privées.

La cinquième était cachetée avec un sceau de cire qui représentait une petite tortue. Dans un premier temps, il n'y fit pas attention, déchirant l'enveloppe. Deux feuillets s'en échappèrent. Il ramassa le premier puis fronça les sourcils. La caméra fit un zoom sur la page…il y eut un silence dans le public, il s'agissait d'une facture de l'hôpital général de Tokyo dont l'adresse et le nom du destinataire avaient été masqués. Curieux, Jin récupéra la deuxième page, il s'agissait cette fois d'une lettre manuscrite. Il commença à lire :

_Akanishi-san,_

_Je suis (comme la plupart des gens qui vous écrive) un de vos fervent admirateur…_

- Marrant, il me vouvoie, commenta Jin.

Il sauta quelques lignes dans lesquelles le jeune homme lui prouvait à quel point il était fan, il remarqua même des informations qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir communiqué au public.

Il reprit :

_Vous allez sans doutes être étonné de recevoir une facture, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Il y a quelques jours, le 16 octobre pour être précis, j'ai été acheter votre dernier CD. _

- Merci d'y avoir été le jour de sa sortie, s'interrompit Jin.

_J'avais emmené mon baladeur CD. Pour pouvoir l'écouter dès que je l'aurais en main. Votre musique est magique, tellement magique qu'elle m'a fait oublier l'endroit où j'étais, elle m'a fait oublier le feu rouge…je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Je vous considère donc comme responsable de cet accident…mais comme je vous aime bien, je ne porte pas plainte contre vous, je me contente de vous envoyer la facture. _

_Cordialement, je vous enverrai probablement une autre facture le 19 novembre puisque vous sortez un nouveau single…_

_;-p_

_Ja Nya !_

Jin releva la tête et esquissa un sourire gêné en voyant que la caméra faisait un gros plan sur lui avant d'expliquer qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté de parvenir à troubler aussi fortement une personne juste grâce à sa musique ou coupable d'avoir manqué de tuer cette même personne. Il finit par rigoler en disant qu'il paierait avec plaisir les frais d'hôpitaux mais qu'il avait besoin d'un nom et d'une adresse pour envoyer un chèque. La présentatrice profita de cet instant pour conclure l'émission qui touchait à sa fin.

Par la suite, Jin avait demandé à son manager de récupérer toutes les lettres qui étaient cachetées d'une petite tortue rouge.

Il en avait aujourd'hui cinq et venait de recevoir la sixième. Toutes commentaient avec pertinence et humour ses interventions, interview, présentations, chansons… Malgré son impatience, il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec délicatesse.

_Akanishi-san,_

_Votre concert au Dôme commence demain, j'ai acheté une place mais j'hésite encore à venir, connaissant l'effet que votre musique a sur moi, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger durant votre show (qui sait ce que je pourrais être amené à faire…). Et puis, vous allez finir ruiné avec toutes les factures que je vous envoies ;-) . _

_Réflexion faite, je vais prendre le risque de venir._

_Je vous vois donc demain._

_Impatiemment, Ja Nya._

Jin sourit, ça veut dire qu'il était dans la salle, parmi les 55000 personnes. Soudain, son ventre se contracta, si ça se trouve, il avait été déçu…il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait si l'inconnu arrêtait de lui envoyer des lettres. Il s'était beaucoup amélioré grâce aux appréciations du jeune homme.

- Jin ? Ça va ? Demanda Yamapi, inquiet par la succession d'expressions qu'il avait pu observer sur son visage.

- J'ai le trac.

- Le trac ? Mais tu viens de finir ton premier concert ! Ça s'est pourtant bien passé, non ?

- Il était dans la salle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'étonne, il fait parti de tes fans les plus assidus, je me demande même parfois s'il n'a pas des tendances de stalker, quand je vois les informations qu'il a réussi à trouver sur toi…tu devais t'attendre à ce qu'il vienne.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les interrompant.

- Oui ? Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Tomohisa-san, où doit-on mettre les cadeaux de félicitation des fans ?

- Comme d'habitude, vous mettez tout dans une pièce et le staff se servira en partant…

- Attends, l'arrêta Jin, tu penses qu'il pourrait avoir…?

Yamapi leva les yeux au ciel.

- Changement de programme, fermez la pièce à clé et donnez-là à Jin, il s'est trouvé une occupation pour la soirée.

- Mais…il y en a plus de deux mille, s'exclama l'homme, d'un air ébahi.

- Et alors ! J'occupe mon temps comme je veux ! Grogna Jin.

Confus, l'homme quitta la pièce en s'excusant.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot, s'exclama Jin en se relevant. Si t'as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Sur ces mots, il quitta sa loge.

Jin parcourut la salle du regard, un monticule de cadeaux recouvrait la quasi-totalité du sol…ça faisait beaucoup…et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il lui ai laissé quelque chose.

- Yosh ! Au boulot ! S'encouragea-t-il. Alors…une lettre cachetée avec une tortue rouge…bon, il est intelligent, il a sans doute fais sorte que son paquet soit visible par rapport aux autres…une tortue…

Son regard se porta sur une petite peluche verte en forme de tortue avec une lettre accrochée autour du cou.

- Yatta !

Il déchanta vite en ouvrant la lettre. La feuille était couverte de petits dessins accompagnés d'un message d'une préadolescente hystérique qui se résumait en quelques mots : « TROP KAWAIIIIIII », « D'UNE COOLITUDE EBLOUISSANTE ! » et « ABSOLUMENT SUPERSEXY ! ». Il froissa ce tissu de niaiseries qu'il balança rageusement par terre et entreprit de commencer un long tri fastidieux de ses cadeaux.

Deux heures plus tard, Yamapi vint lui porter un café.

- T'as conscience que tu en es même pas à la moitié ?

- Urusei… marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, attrapant la cannette qu'il lui tendait.

- Je passais te dire que je m'en vais, essaie de ne pas te coucher trop tard, je te rappelle que tu as un autre concert demain.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Il quitta donc la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur le chanteur et qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

Affalé dans son fauteuil, Jin n'avait plus le courage de s'y remettre. Son regard erra d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Il n'avait pas encore regardé les chocolats, ni les bouquets, tablant sur l'originalité de son correspondant. Il s'était manifestement trompé.

Soudain, il le vit, juste devant lui, un sourire illumina son visage. Il se redressa et prit délicatement le bouquet. Des roses rouges, entourées de roses blanches étaient disposées en forme de tortue… sa signature…il regarda la petite carte qui était accrochée et le sceau confirma ses pensées.

Ouvrant le mot, il lut : _Un moment de pur bonheur…Je reviens demain. Ja Nya._

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Demain, il serait dans la salle… Il regagna sa loge sur un petit nuage.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

- JIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? IL EST 15 HEURES, LA SALLE D'ECHAUFFEMENT EST LIBRE, dépêche-toi, t'es pas tout seul !

Yamapi redonna trois coups sur la porte…et manqua de s'étouffer. La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un Jin complètement décoiffé et …en caleçon.

- Ouais ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as dormi ici ? Tu t'es couché à quelle heure ? T'aurais pas pu appeler un taxi pour aller dormir à l'hôtel ? Il va falloir que tu m'expliques à quoi ça sert que je te réserve une chambre dans un site luxueux si c'est pour que tu termines sur la couchette de ta loge ! Allez, bouge-toi, fonce à la douche, dans dix minutes je veux te voir en train de t'échauffer !

Jin émit un vague son, que Yamapi prit pour un oui, avant de claquer la porte.

- N'oublie pas de te mettre un tee-shirt et un pantalon quand tu sortiras prendre ta douche, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un groupe de maquilleuses hystériques sur les bras !

Un autre grognement lui répondit, lui indiquant que le message était enregistré.

Toute la journée (enfin, ce qu'il en restait), Jin fut infecte, il exigea de ses danseurs qu'ils refassent dix fois de suite la chorégraphie d'une chanson parce que l'un d'eux avait fait une erreur puis, demanda à ce qu'un choriste soit remplacé sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas capable de monter aussi haut que lui…tout le monde était terrifié à l'idée de faire la moindre petite erreur. Yamapi se décida à intervenir avant qu'il y ait un pugilat.

- Jin ? Appela-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- QUOI ?

- Je pense que tu vas aller t'échauffer dans une autre salle, je vais m'occuper du reste.

- Hors de question.

- Non, je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris, Akanishi.

- …Le dit Akanishi déglutit.

- **Tu** vas t'entrainer dans **ta** salle pendant que **je **gère le groupe.

Sa voix était devenue froide et son visage sérieux.

- Hai ! Prononça Jin énergiquement avant de quitter la pièce… Téméraire mais pas suicidaire !

- Bien, tout le monde reprend, veuillez excuser ses sauts d'humeur, il a appris qu'une personne à laquelle il accorde beaucoup d'importance serait là ce soir donc il stresse un peu…Je m'en remets à vous pour assurer aussi bien que vous l'avez fait hier.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde s'était remis au travail dans la bonne humeur.

Enfin, le concert commença. Alors que le public s'attendait à une chanson, deux spots éclairèrent Jin au centre de la scène. Il attendit quelques instants que le public se calme.

- Bonjour…

Une clameur des spectateurs l'interrompit.

- …j'imagine que vous êtes surpris de me voir commencer comme ça…En fait, j'ai un message pour vous. Tout d'abord, merci de venir si nombreux. Merci aussi pour tous les cadeaux que j'ai reçu hier. J'essaie d'accorder du temps à mes fans en lisant leurs lettres et en ouvrant les cadeaux qui me sont fait…Il y a parmi vous un de mes fans qui, suite au concert d'hier a décidé de revenir tellement il a aimé, c'est un très beau cadeau qu'il m'a fait. J'avais déjà lu plusieurs lettres de lui avec des commentaires très pertinents sur mes performances. Je lui dédie donc ce concert car il a, de façon indirecte, beaucoup participé à sa création. Arigatou. Et maintenant…Musique, conclu-t-il en pointant un index vers le haut.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et les musiciens commencèrent à jouer la mélodie de _Bass go boom_.

Trois jours plus tard, ses concerts étaient terminés et il venait de se prendre un savon monumental de la part de sa maison de production… Apparemment, depuis son annonce fracassante sur le fait qu'il lisait les lettres de ses fans, ils recevaient plus de 200 courriers par jours et montaient jusqu'à 500 le Lundi. Pour calmer le directeur, Yamapi avait fini par lui demander de prendre une semaine de repos.

Ça faisait bien un mois qu'il n'était pas retourné à son appartement. Il ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sur la pile de factures et de publicités, se trouvait une petite enveloppe, cachetée par une tortue rouge. Se reprenant, il attrapa son courrier et monta dans l'ascenseur sans quitter des yeux la petite enveloppe. Arrivé chez lui, il posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et ouvrit enfin sa lettre se dirigeant vers le salon.

_Akanishi-san,_

_J'imagine que vous êtes surpris de recevoir ma lettre à votre adresse…j'avoue avoir hésité mais vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix : avec la déclaration que vous avez faite à votre concert, j'imagine que la montagne de lettres que vous recevez termine directement à la poubelle. J'espère que vous me pardonnez d'avoir usé de mes contacts pour obtenir votre adresse._

_Pour en revenir à votre concert, votre message m'a beaucoup touché (j'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur en écrivant ça de manière si formelle tant j'étais hystérique sur le moment). Pour le reste, je pense que c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas la moindre petite remarque à faire. Je suis revenu au troisième concert mais j'ai raté le dernier. J'ai été complètement subjugué : musique et chorégraphie. Le tout guidé par votre voix pleine de profondeur et de puissance…J'attend avec impatience la sortie en DVD du dernier concert._

_Cordialement, dans l'attente de votre prochaine apparition._

_Ja Nya._

À peine avait-il finit la lettre qu'il se jeta sur le téléphone.

- Pi ? C'est moi. Est-ce que t'as filé mon adresse à quelqu'un ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? T'as eu un problème ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre de la tortue rouge.

- Tu l'as ouverte ?

- Oui.

- Mais t'es pas bien, ça aurait pu être dangereux ! Je t'avais dit que ce mec était un stalker. La prochaine fois, tu touches pas à l'enveloppe et on porte plainte.

- Non ! Tu te fais des idées, il est peut-être fan mais il n'a rien d'un fou dangereux, il est intelligent. Pas comme l'espèce de tarée qui m'écrivait avec son sang.

- Ok, admettons, c'est un stalker soft. En attendant, préviens moi si tu as le moindre doute…Et essaie de voir chez ceux qui ont ton adresse personnelle s'ils n'auraient pas laissé échapper l'information.

- Tu es le seul à l'avoir.

- Hein ?

- C'est l'appart que j'utilise pour me reposer. Connaissant ma famille et mes amis, je préfère éviter de les tenir au courant.

- Je vois. Bon, je vais essayer de voir avec le directeur la ligne de conduite qu'on doit tenir. De toute façon je t'appellerai régulièrement pour te tenir au courant de ton emploi du temps.

- Ok, ja'.

Une semaine plus tard, il était de retour à l'agence pour une interview papier. Son manager n'avançait pas dans ses recherches ? Pas de soucis, il allait le faire à sa manière. Il partit rejoindre le journaliste qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Le plus dur allait être de le pousser à lui poser les questions qu'il voulait.

Trente minutes plus tard, Jin jubilait, il n'avait rien eu à faire, le journaliste lui avait montré ses questions au début de l'entretient et elles y étaient toutes ! On arrivait enfin au moment intéressant…Yamapi allait probablement le tuer.

**Journaliste : **Lors de votre dernier concert, vous avez dit lire les lettres de vos fans. Vous inspirent-elles dans votre travail ?

**Jin Akanishi : **Ça dépend, dernièrement j'en reçois tellement que je ne peux plus me permettre de les lire. Cependant, je suis toujours mes fans les plus fidèles, quand ce ne sont pas eux qui me suivent.

**Journaliste : **A propos de vos fans fidèles, pouvez-vous nous donner plus d'informations concernant le mystérieux jeune homme à qui vous avez dédié votre deuxième concert ?

**J.A. : **Si seulement j'en savais plus moi-même, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il a de très bonnes connaissances en musique… mince comme information, n'est-ce pas ?

**Journaliste : **Et n'avez-vous pas eu envie de faire appel à quelqu'un pour le retrouver s'il vous intrigue tant ?

**J.A. : **Au fur et à mesure de ses lettres, j'ai appris, non seulement à l'admirer mais aussi à le respecter. S'il voulait faire ma connaissance, il m'aurait laissé son adresse…ou un moyen de le contacter. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis devenu, en quelque sorte, un fan de ce fan, amusant non ?

Jin releva la tête et sursauta, derrière le journaliste, la vitre, et derrière la vitre, il y avait…Yamapi. Un Yamapi qui le fusillait littéralement du regard. Ça risquait de compliquer les choses.

**Journaliste : **Voilà qui devrait encourager vos fans à vous soutenir…Mais on me fait signe que c'est l'heure. Avez-vous un dernier message pour vos fans ?

Derrière la vitre, Yamashita faisait de grands gestes, passant plusieurs fois son pouce devant sa gorge : le message était clair, s'il disait un mot de travers, il se faisait égorger. Jin eut tout de même la décence de lui adresser un sourire d'excuse avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**J.A. : **Je remercie particulièrement ceux qui me soutiennent, j'espère que mon concert leur a plu et que ceux qui n'ont pas pu y aller achèteront le DVD. J'ai aussi un message plus personnel qui s'adresse au fan dont nous parlions plus tôt : j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur vous. Vous me parlez que de moi. Même sans me donner d'indications précises si vous voulez rester anonyme…juste me dire si vous allez bien…Sinon, je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête.

Pendant toute sa diatribe, il avait vu Yamapi soupirer de soulagement…puis blêmir…puis les yeux exorbités avant qu'il ne commence à s'assommer sur le mur. Il se tourna vers le journaliste.

- Bon travail, je suis désolé mais je crois qu'il est temps que je sorte, mon manager semble …euh…souffrant…

Jin se dépêcha de sortir. Avec Yamapi, plus on attendait, plus c'était dangereux.

Une heure plus tard…

- Mais Pi, puisque je te dis que c'était la seule solution ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de le joindre autrement que par les médias.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! C'est parfait ! Comme ça tu joins tout le Japon en même temps ! Te rends-tu compte de l'effet que tes paroles va avoir sur tes fans ? À ce rythme là, il va y avoir des plaintes de groupes écologiques.

-Hein ?

- Avec tout le papier que tu fais gaspiller à tes fans, on court à la pénurie…Mais revenons-en à notre problème…

- Mais ça fait une heure qu'on est dessus ! Gémit Jin.

- Parce que tu refuses d'admettre que j'ai raison, ! À croire que tu fais tout pour te faire virer ! Heureusement qu'en contre partie tu es celui qui rapporte le plus à l'agence, sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau.

- Si je te dis que tu as raison, tu me laisse tranquille ?

- Bien sûr !

- …

- Alors, j'attends…

- Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est moi qui ai raison !

Une sonnerie de portable les interrompit. Pi décrocha.

- Moshi moshi.

- …

- Oui, je vous l'amène tout de suite.

Il raccrocha d'un air lugubre et annonça :

- T'es convoqué dans les hautes sphères.

- Pour un deuxième savon, j'imagine…Bon c'est parti ! On se la refait : version du boss, ACTION !

- Baka, répondit Yamapi en lui assénant une claque sur la tête. En route !

- Tu fais plus la gueule ?

- Bah, étant responsable de toi, je vais sans doute me faire engueuler aussi donc j'applique le principe « l'union fait la force ».

- Et c'est moi le baka…

Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le bureau à la porte duquel Jin frappa.

- Entre, Jin, invita le patron.

- Bonjour Ueda-san, annonça Jin d'un ton mesuré.

- Asseyez-vous tout les deux, j'ai à vous parler.

- Je suis désolé, ma langue a encore été plus vite que ma pensée. Je ne voulais pas, j'ai pas ré…

- À vrai dire, Jin, je voulais te parler de ton avenir, continua Ueda sans tenir compte de l'intervention du chanteur. Je pense que pour ce qui est de la musique, tu t'es hissé à un niveau très élevé. Cependant j'aimerai que tu élargisses ton public. Pour cela, il faut que tu agrandisses ton champs d'action, mannequinat, films, dramas, … Je te laisse un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. En attendant, voici une série d'invitations à des soirées mondaines. Il va falloir que tu te montres, que tu fasses parler de toi.

Pi fut prit d'une soudaine crise de toux tandis que Jin commençait à regarder les différents lieux de réception.

- Euh…Je vais vraiment devoir aller à ce genre de …réceptions ? Demanda Jin en désignant un carton d'invitation qui annonçait : « fête de charité, les stars font l'attraction. Participez au grand match de beach volley contre ou avec vos fans »… Je ne me voit vraiment pas en maillot de bain au milieu des groupies hystériques !

- Je te l'ai dit, tu vas devoir faire des choix. Tu ne peux pas aller à toutes, c'est à toi de choisir ta nouvelle voie.

- D'accord, je regarderais tout ça ce soir, chez moi. Mais j'ai hâte de me lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau, quoi que ce soit, c'est très intéressant. On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps Ueda-san…Au rev…

- Une minute Jin, avant que tu partes, j'aimerai qu'on revienne sur ce que tu m'as dit en arrivant…à propos de ta langue plus rapide que ton cerveau…

- Et merde… Moi et ma grande gueule…soupira Jin en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

Le lendemain, l'article paraissait. Le surlendemain, il recevait une nouvelle lettre.

_Akanishi-san,_

_Il va falloir que je songe réellement à stopper ces lettres avant de vous attirer des ennuis auprès du directeur de votre agence (si ce n'est pas déjà fait). Malheureusement, j'ai plutôt tendance à être égoïste en lisant les mots que vous m'adressez. En ce qui concerne la musique, je suis flatté mais je pense que vous me surestimez, je ne suis qu'un amateur. En revanche je connais un peu le monde du spectacle._

_Vous vous trompez aussi sur la question suivante, j'aimerais beaucoup faire votre connaissance autrement que par les médias donc, s'il vous plaît, cherchez autour de vous et trouvez moi…sans faire appel à un détective, ça gâcherai le jeu._

_Quant à moi, je vais très bien. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que mon idole s'intéresse à moi ? Je ne vous écris pas plus longtemps car j'ai un travail très fatigant et je tombe de sommeil._

_J'attends impatiemment de vos nouvelles._

_Ja Nya._

_Ps : s'il vous plaît, évitez de vous adresser à moi en me vouvoyant, ça me met extrêmement mal à l'aise._

- Mais il se fout de moi ?

Jin attrapa son téléphone et appuya deux fois sur la touche appel.

- Biiiiiip…biiiiiiip…moshi mo…

- Pi ? C'est quand ma prochaine apparition en public ?

- Bonjour Jin, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter de ma santé…je vais très bien…

- Pi !

- Laisse moi deviner… T'as reçu une lettre de ton stalker et t'as besoin de lui répondre en urgence ? Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ueda n'était pas vraiment satisfait de ta dernière interview, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je l'ai vu ce matin, il t'a inscrit à un stage de danse intensif avec Junnosuke Taguchi pour les deux semaines à venir. Donc pas d'intervention publique.

- Taguchi ? Mais il veut ma mort !

- Non, il veut juste te faire réfléchir. Deux semaines sans contact avec ton public.

- Shit ! Et après ?

- Tu te lances dans le mannequinat, vu que t'étais enthousiaste, le boss t'a dégoté un contrat pour un magazine de mode.

- Mais il m'emmerde !

- Selon ses mots « au moins, sur les photos, on entend pas les conneries qu'il dit ».

- Bon, tant pis, je trouverai autre chose, Ja'.

- Att…bip…bip…bip…bip.

Pi soupira. Tant pis, ça attendrait.

Le lendemain, Jin profita de sa dernière journée de libre avant le stage pour téléphoner à différents journaux people pour « faire un communiqué ». Cependant, il déchanta rapidement. La formule qu'il avait préparé n'était pas très efficace, pour l'instant, les seules réponses qu'il avait obtenues étaient :

- Jin Akanishi ? Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis le père Noël ! …bip…bip…bip.

- Mais bien sûr, excuse-moi mon gars mais je saurai reconnaitre sa voix entre mille et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est bien plus sexy que la tienne !…bip…bip…bip.

- Navré mais je ne pense pas que le vrai Akanishi appellerait un magazine aussi pitoyable que celui dans lequel je travaille pour faire un communiqué ! …bip…bip…bip.

Il regarda sa liste de numéros et raya les magazines les plus petits qui semblaient avoir un problème avec lui. Pourtant en s'adressant à des journaux plus importants, il fut confronté à de nouveaux échecs.

- Désolé Akanishi-san mais on ne peut pas vous publier sans l'accord d'Ueda-san, même pour un scoop, on n'est pas prêt à se lancer dans une opération suicide…gomenasai…bip…bip…bip.

- Pas de problème mais il nous faut un accord de la part d'Ueda-san, le dernier journal qui a tenté de lui faire un coup dans ce genre a mis la clé sous la porte un mois plus tard…bip…bip…bip.

- Permettez-nous de rappeler Ueda-san pour mettre au point un rendez-vous avec lui…ah, il n'est pas au courant…Dans ces conditions , au revoir Akanishi-san…bip…bip…bip.

Jin raccrocha violemment son téléphone.

- Mais c'est quoi ce putain de directeur qui traumatise tout le monde ? Je vais tout de même pas aller coller des affiches dans la rue ! Je vais devoir griller un joker, tant pis, dit-il en reprenant son téléphone.

- Pi ?

- Encore ?

- Et ouais, toujours moi. Je t'appelle au sujet de la soirée de l'autre jour…tu sais, quand je t'ai couvert auprès du boss pour sortir avec cette fille « super douée au lit » avec qui t'as fait « des trucs de malade »…

- T'oserais pas ?

- Que tu crois! Je t'avais dit que t'avais une dette envers moi. Je te demande pas grand-chose, juste de faire publier par un journal un petit communiqué.

- Te rends-tu compte que c'est totalement impossible. J'ai signé un contrat avec Ueda pour devenir ton manager, si je ne respecte pas ses directives, je suis mort !

- Et si je lui raconte ton aventure, tu te fais virer. Ça m'emmerderai mais je suis capable d'en arriver là.

- Non mais je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je t'envoie un mail avec le message. Ja'. Tiens moi au courant.

Yamapi soupira et maudit le jour où il avait passé l'entretien d'embauche pour devenir le manager de Jin. Et dire que certaines personnes l'enviaient… C'était, certes, un mec super sympa, déconneur, intelligent (de temps en temps) mais il avait un énorme défaut : il était têtu, très têtu… quand il avait une idée derrière la tête, impossible de la lui sortir.

Fixé sur ce point, Jin entreprit de préparer ses affaires. Deux semaines de stage de danse avec Junnosuke Taguchi, ça signifiait qu'il devrait se changer à la fin de chaque entrainement - hygiène oblige. Il lui fallait donc pas moins de quatorze tenues de sport en considérant qu'il pourrait les laver à la fin de la semaine, quatorze tenues normales - il ne pouvait pas se permettre de porter la même tenue deux soirs de suite avec le nombre de paparazzis qui s'introduisaient régulièrement dans l'école de danse - ; et une tenue pour sortir au cas où… quoiqu'il ne serait probablement pas en état…Et après on se demandait encore où passait le salaire des stars…

Une semaine plus tard, Jin constatait qu'il s'était lourdement trompé dans ses calculs. Pour commencer, il n'avait pas six heures de cours par jour mais huit. Il commençait avec les cours collectifs de neuf heures à midi puis de quatorze heures à dix-sept heures. Ensuite de dix-neuf heures à vingt-et-une heures, il vivait un véritable calvaire. Suite à une demande d'Ueda-san, il subissait deux heures de cours particuliers intensifs. Heureusement, la machine à laver tournait tout les soirs.

Il lui restait dix minutes avant sont dernier cours de la journée. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un banc, il avait des courbatures partout.

- Alors Jin, tu fatigues ?

- Pi ! Mon sauveur ! Dis moi que tu viens me faire sortir d'ici !

- Ie, j'ai déjà réussi à convaincre Ueda de publier ton putain d'article alors compte pas sur moi pour faire plus.

- C'est vrai ? Je t'aime, t'es le meilleur !

- Calme tes ardeurs, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas du même bord que toi.

- Baka, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas !

- Bon, je te laisse un exemplaire, il sort demain.

- Je … je peux te laisser la clé de ma boîte aux lettres ? …onegai ?

- D'accord, soupira Yamapi, je passerais demain soir à ton appart et tu auras la lettre de ton amour le soir même ou mercredi matin, le charriât-il.

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant l'air gêné du chanteur.

- Ne me dit pas que…

- Urusei !

- Tu es grave ! Commenta-t-il en explosant de rire…un stalker…on ne me l'avait encore jamais faite, celle-là !

Un cri les interrompit.

- AKANISHI !

- Merde, avec tout ça, j'en oublie mon cours de danse ! Merci pour tout et à demain, après demain au plus tard.

Jin courut rejoindre son professeur qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire sadique.

- Une minute de retard… Donc si on compte les intérêts… ça vous fait dix minutes de cours supplémentaires…

L'élève se garda de protester, sachant pertinemment que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses…et puis il pouvait bien le supporter, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Le lendemain, mardi, les professeurs furent impressionnés par l'énergie qu'il mit dans tous ses exercices. Lui qui avait plutôt tendance à en manquer…

Le mercredi, on sentit un léger déclin, il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air.

Le Jeudi, ce fut catastrophique, il quitta le cours une heure avant la fin en claquant la porte.

Le vendredi, ses erreurs se multiplièrent au point que même Taguchi préféra le dispenser de cours particulier plutôt que de subir sa mauvaise humeur.

Le samedi, les sauts d'humeur de Jin s'étaient étendus a tout le groupe et le stage fut interrompu en fin de matinée.

Jin ne perdit pas une seconde, à peine avait-il récupéré son téléphone qu'il appela son manager, essayant de se calmer un minimum pour ne pas broyer le portable dans sa main.

Biiiiip…..Biiiiip…..Biiiiip…..Biii

- Allo ?

- Tu as trente secondes pour me donner une bonne raison de ne pas te virer et te pourrir toute possibilité de carrière.

- Hein ? Jin ? NON, ATTENDS ! JE VAIS T'EXPLIQUER, C'EST PAS MA …

- 20.

- Hé ! Tu comptes trop vite ! C'EST . PAS . MA . FAUTE ! Je suis passé tout les jours à ton appart. Il n'y avait rien ! Pas la moindre lettre !

- …

- Jin ?

- …

- Jin, si ton stage est finit, ne bouge pas, je passe te chercher et on va chez toi.

- …

- Jin, dis quelque chose s'il te plaît.

- … …d'accord…

Yamapi raccrocha. Heureusement, il ne mettrait pas plus de cinq minutes à rejoindre le centre de danse. Quand il arriva, il remarqua tout de suite le chanteur, assit sur l'escalier avec ses valises devant lui, il avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Il sortit rapidement de la voiture, attrapa Jin qu'il poussa sur le siège passager et embarqua ses affaires.

- Jin, tu aurais peut-être pu m'attendre à l'intérieur…enfin, l'important c'est que personne ne t'ait reconnu, conclut-il devant le manque de réaction de son passager..

Ils roulaient depuis dix minutes quand Jin brisa le silence.

- Tu pense que le communiqué lui a déplut ?

- Baka, si ça se trouve, c'est simplement qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

- Il arrive à se tenir au courant d'informations dont je n'ai même pas souvenir de les avoir transmises au public. Crois-tu vraiment qu'un article aurait pu lui échapper ?

- Ecoutes, tout stalker a ses faiblesses… J'ai une idée !

Yamapi se gara sur un parking de super marché et attrapa le magazine qui se trouvait dans le vide poche avant de reprendre.

- Imagines-toi à la place de ta tortue et écoutes moi, je vais te lire l'article et on fera le bilan à la fin.

Le manager lu le texte dans lequel Jin évoquait son goût pour les jeux en parlant de son enfance : il adorait jouer au détective ; sa capacité à évaluer le niveau des gens en musique dans une conversation : il se rendait tout de suite compte quand un journaliste n'était pas spécialiste dans son domaine ; qu'il s'inquiétait toujours de la santé de ses fans car parmi les dernières lettres qu'il avait reçu, certain disaient sacrifier leur temps de sommeil pour regarder des émissions dans lesquelles il apparaissait ou pour aller à son concert, il en était très flatté mais souhaitait qu'ils prennent soin d'eux ; de son côté, il allait travailler dur pour répondre aux attentes de tous.

- Donc, y a-t-il quelque chose qui te dérange ? Reprit Yamapi.

- Non mais je ne peux pas être sûr, je ne le connais pas assez.

Pi soupira, c'était pas gagné…

Au final, il lui fallut plus d'une heure de débat pour le convaincre que :

- non, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il lui en veuille

- oui, il était toujours fan et avait sans doute une bonne raison

- oui, il était sûr qu'en ce moment, il pensait à lui.

Yamashina redémarra enfin et se dirigea vers l'immeuble de Jin. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Il se tourna vers son voisin.

- Reste dans la voiture, je vais m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de potentielles fans hystériques prêtes à te sauter dessus dès qu'elle se verront…avec tes histoires, on arrive pile à l'heure où les gens sortent de chez eux pour retourner au boulot.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Yamapi s'avança vers la porte et profita d'un homme qui sortait pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le hall du bâtiment. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils prit d'un doute et se retourna brusquement avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Réalisant ce que ça impliquait, il se précipita dehors pour rejoindre sa voiture.

- Jin, est-ce que tu as gardé la première lettre, celle que tu as lue pendant l'émission ?

- Elle est dans mon portefeuille, pourqu…?

- Donne-la moi, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose… Vite ! Le pressa-t-il devant son manque de réaction.

Déconcerté, Jin lui tendit le document. Aussitôt, Yamapi le lui arracha des mains et la parcourue fiévreusement avant d'afficher un air victorieux.

- Je le savais !

- C'est bon, t'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer maintenant.

- Je sais qui c'est. Je sais qui t'écrit ces lettres.

- HEIN ?

- Je peux même te dire qu'une nouvelle lettre de lui t'attends dans ta boîte.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je l'ai croisé en entrant dans ton immeuble.

- Il est parti où ? C'est qui ?

- Kimitsu, de toute façon c'est trop tard si tu veux le poursuivre, le seul indice que je peut te donner c'est que tu le connais.

- Je le connais ? Allez, dis-moi, à ce stade c'est de la torture !

- Non, t'as qu'à chercher, répondit son manager avec un sourire malicieux.

- T'abuse !

- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller lire ta lettre plutôt que de perdre du temps à protester inutilement, proposa Yamapi, se délectant de l'hésitation qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Akanishi : avoir le dernier mot ou partir lire la lettre qu'il attendait depuis le début de la semaine.

- On reprendra cette conversation plus tard.

- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime, se moqua-t-il en le voyant partir d'un pas énervé vers sa boîte au lettre.

Jin marqua un temps d'hésitation au moment de tourner la clé…et si Yamapi s'était trompé… Il finit par l'ouvrir brusquement, se traitant mentalement de midinette amoureuse.

…

…

…

…

…

Amoureux… Ce mot lui semblait tellement naturel dans le contexte que ça le troubla.

- Ben alors ! Tu l'ouvres cette lettre ? L'interrompit Yamashita.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, remarquant la petite enveloppe blanche, il décacheta le pli et lu.

_- Jin Akanishi,_

_Merci beaucoup pour ton ''courrier''. j'ai appris que ta carrière allait prendre un nouveau tournant, j'ai hâte de voir ça…_

Y'a eu une annonce officielle pendant mon stage de danse ? S'interrompit Jin.

- Non, il n'a pas besoin de ça pour avoir des infos sur toi…

- Comment ça ?

- Lis ta lettre plutôt que de poser des questions auxquelles je ne répondrai pas.

- T'es chiant …

_Je suis pressé de te rencontrer, j'espère que tu feras les bons choix qui nous permettront enfin de nous parler en face._

Il parle de quoi là ? Quels choix ? Ça veut rien dire !

- T'inquiète pas, quand tu sauras qui c'est, tu comprendras.

- Mais c'est maintenant que je veux savoir !

Devant le mutisme de son manager, Jin reprit sa lecture.

_J'aurai aimé répondre plus tôt mais pour des raisons professionnelles, j'ai dû me rendre à l'étranger, je n'ai donc pas pu lire le magazine avant-hier soir, lorsque je suis arrivé à l'aéroport. Après le décalage horaire, ce fut un véritable rafraichissement._

_Ja nya, en attendant de te rencontrer._

_Ps : Bon courage pour ta séance de mannequinat lundi._

Pi, depuis quand j'ai une séance de photos après-demain ?

- Désolé, je pensais t'en parler tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais je t'avais expliqué ça avant ton stage. J'ai reçu la confirmation hier soir.

- Et il est déjà au courant ?

- Laisse tomber, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire parler si facilement. Mais pour en revenir aux photos, tu commences lundi à dix heures mais il faut que tu sois là deux heures avant pour régler tout ce qui concerne l'habillage, le maquillage,…

- Il faut que j'y sois à huit heures ? Mais c'est super tôt !

- …la séance se terminera vers midi et tu en auras une autre l'après-midi mais en extérieur. Tu présente une collection d'été d…

- D'été ? Mais ils veulent me tuer, en ce moment il fait, grand maximum, cinq degrés au soleil !

- C'est pour ça que si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, je t'aurais conseillé de prendre un gros manteau.

- Est-ce que je vais voir mon admirateur ?

- Peut-être, il…Yamapi s'interrompit voyant une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer dans le regard de Jin, réalisant qu'il était en train de se faire avoir. Je vais m'arrêter là, je n'ai pas envie de contrarier ton copain.

- Mon copain ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est juste un fan.

- Non, c'est une groupie ! Et comme tout bon groupie qui se respecte, je pense qu'il a des idées pas très catholiques derrière la tête.

- Tu penses que j'ai une chance ?

-Kami-sama, pourquoi est-ce que je dois m'occuper d'un tel crétin ? Je lui parle d'un stalker et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est me demander s'il a une chance !

- Mais même toi tu ne te comporte pas comme d'habitude ! En temps normal, on aurait déjà porté plainte.

- Bah, je sais qu'il ne fera rien qui puisse te porter préjudice…et puis…j'ai un moyen de pression sur lui.

- Nanni ? Mais c'est qui ?

- Tu voulais pas aller te reposer plutôt que de continuer à m'emmerder ?

- Dis plutôt que tu veux aller retrouver ta copine…

- Si t'insiste, j'admet. De toute façon on se voit lundi. Je passe à six heures trente.

- Teme…commenta Jin, retenant un sourire.

- Mais non, je me soucie de ta santé, c'est tout.

- Mouais, tires-toi, ça vaudra mieux…

- Ja'.

Cinq jour plus tard, Jin eut le « plaisir » de faire face aux aléas du métier de mannequin. Alors qu'il pensait en avoir finit avec ce Á§ÃÄ© de Miyavi de À¨Åª&J de photographe, celui-ci l'avait rappelé la veille pour lui annoncer que la lumière des photos faites en extérieur n'était pas assez naturelle donc il fallait toutes les refaire avec un projecteur qui donnerait une « impression de luminosité solaire ».

Y'avait pas idée d'être aussi maniaque ! Yamapi avait beau dire que c'était le meilleur, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un bel emmerdeur.

Effectivement, ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il enchaînait les poses les plus extravagantes qui soient sous les directives de Miyavi…en tenue, c'est-à-dire avec juste un short de bain… Alors, certes, ça faisait partie du travail…mais quand il fait moins un dehors on aurait pu espérer un peu de clémence de la part du photographe. En plus, ce c n'avait même pas accepté qu'il porte un tee-shirt pendant les mises au point sous prétexte que ça « briserait son esprit de création ». En attendant, il n'avait toujours pas prit de photo !

Quinze minutes, quatre cafés et trois thés plus tard, Miyavi prit enfin sa photo et lui permit d'aller se reposer dans la caravane mise à sa disposition.

Jin se précipita à l'intérieur, grelottant et s'enveloppa dans une couverture, se collant contre le chauffage. Il était résolu a ne pas bouger d'ici tant qu'il ne serait pas entièrement réchauffé. Cette pensée fut cependant vite oublié lorsqu'il vit la petite carte ornée d'une tortue rouge posée sur le paillasson. Il maltraita ses pauvres jambes endolories pour récupérer le message. Ses doigts engourdis lui permirent tout juste de la retourner pour la lire.

_J'espère que tu ne seras pas malade, malgré ta classe habituelle, tu avais l'air frigorifié… Si j'avais eu un peu plus de temps, je me serais bien attardé pour te réchauffer…_

_En fait ce message est pour ton manager, aurais-tu l'amabilité de lui dire de se bouger le cul et de faire son boulot avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

_Je t'en serai très reconnaissant._

_Ja Nya_

- Il laisse un message à …mon manager ? Mais il se fout de moi ? Pourquoi je n'ai le droit qu'à deux misérables lignes ? Kuso, j'en ai marre !

- Akanishi, on reprend !

- J'arrive… En plus il est venu ici et il n'a rien dit ! Fais chier !

- Bon Akanishi, tu bouges ton cul, on a pas toute la journée !

- Ouuuuiiiiiiii, j'arrive Miyavi-san ! Ce que c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir qui c'est ! Si ça se trouve, il est encore là et je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir…

- AKANISHIIIII ! ! !

- Hai, répondit-il en se dépêchant de sortir de sa caravane.

Dix minutes plus tard, Miyavi commençait à perdre patience.

- Akanishi, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, faire l'effort de regarder l'objectif et arrêter de tourner la tête à chaque fois que quelqu'un passe ! Je sais que tu es moins pressé que ce matin puisqu'habillé mais j'aimerai terminer avant la nuit.

- Hai, acquiesça Jin tel un petit garçon prit en flagrant délit. Il se concentra et la séance fut rapidement bouclée.

Jamais Jin n'avait été aussi vite pour se changer, il ne prit même pas la peine de se démaquiller. En sortant de sa loge, il attrapa au vol le bouquet que lui tendait le staff pour le remercier de son travail, s'inclina deux fois en signe de reconnaissance avant de partir en courant en direction de la voiture de Pi qui l'attendait sur le parking. Il claqua rageusement la porte derrière lui.

- Mauvaise journée ?

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi le dernier message de la tortue s'adresse à toi ? Demanda-t-il en balançant le mot en question sur les genoux de son manager.

Avant de faire une bêtise, Yamashita déplia le petit papier puis blêmi.

- Ça veut dire que…Merde ! Kami-sama, dites moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard, je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

- Alors ? Grogna Jin.

- Alors on va rentrer chez toi et organiser ton programme de la semaine prochaine.

- D'abord, tu m'expliques.

- Je peux pas…

- Très bien, dans ce cas je te souhaite une bonne soirée. Répondit froidement Jin en sortant de la voiture.

- MA…te…tenta de l'arrêter Pi

Pour toute réponse, Jin lui claqua la porte au nez et sortit son téléphone pour appeler un taxi. Il entendit la vitre descendre et s'éloigna un peu plus.

- Jin ! Jette au moins un coup d'œil à tes invitations… Onegaï, quémanda Yamapi dans le vide en désespoir de cause.

Il resta jusqu'à ce que Jin monte dans son taxi puis rentra chez lui en priant pour que la curiosité l'emporte sur l'entêtement légendaire de ce Bakanishi.

En arrivant chez lui, Jin jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux différentes invitations qu'Ueda lui avait donné mettant dans sa corbeille à papier celles dont la date de réponse était passée. Puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire réchauffer une pizza avant de s'installer devant la télévision pour regarder _Tenshi no tsubasa no oreta, _un drama qu'il suivait quand il en avait le temps. Demain il avait sa journée de libre et avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour rester trainer chez lui.

En se réveillant, il commença par ouvrir son courrier. Il mit les factures de côté et s'installa pour prendre son petit déjeuner, attrapant une des revues que Yamapi lui avait mises de côté car il y était fait mention de son dernier concert. Il passa rapidement l'article le concernant, son manager lui ayant déjà résumé et commença à lire les actualités tout en buvant son café. Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré par un petit encadré sur le côté de la page.

- Sugoï ! Il font un film ! Il va y avoir un supplément au drama ! Il sort quand ?

Maintenant tout à fait réveillé, Jin attrapa son ordinateur portable et lança internet. Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter, il manqua de renverser sa tasse de café sur son clavier et décrocha en jurant.

- T'as retrouvé ta bonne humeur à ce que je vois.

- Pi, soupira Jin, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Me dit pas que je te dérange, il est quatorze heures trente.

- Majide ?

- Toi, je pari que tu viens de te lever…

- Putain, je vais avoir le temps de rien faire !

- À ce propos, les photos sont bonnes, je te les ai envoyées par mail. J'en ai aussi profité pour excuser ton départ précipité qui a moyennement plut à l'équipe.

- Désolé…

- Heureux de voir que tu as quand même quelques remord… Du coup, demain, pas la peine de passer à l'agence, je t'amènerai directement le programme pour la suite des événements chez toi, ça te fera une journée de repos en plus.

- C'est vrai ? Merci, t'es un mec parfait !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir des compliments ! Pas d'autres questions ?

- Là pour l'instant, je ne vois pas…

- Je ne serais pas joignable de la soirée donc à demain…

- Attends ! Ne me dis pas que…c'est encore la même ? Fais gaffe, pour un mec qui ne veut pas se caser, trois semaines avec la même fille, ça fait beaucoup.

- Moi qui espérais éviter tes remarques… tu me connais trop bien. Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, j'envisage de revenir sur mes positions…

- Masaka ! Et comment elle fait, cette perle rare qui arrive à te supporter ?

- Elle fait le même métier que moi, manager.

- Suka…ça explique bien des choses. Faudra que tu me la présente, si l'envie me prenait de changer de manager…

- Je suis si mauvais que ça ? Demanda Yamapi d'une voix amusée.

- Jodanbu baka ! Passe une bonne soirée et … embrasse la de ma part, conclu-t-il en raccrochant pour ne pas entendre les protestations de Yamashita.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour retirer les deux tartines carbonisées du grille-pain, maudissant son incapacité à régler cet engin occidental. Tant pis, il commanderait quelque chose pour tout à l'heure.

Il se doucha rapidement puis s'installa dans sa baignoire pour se détendre et ce n'est que trente minutes plus tard qu'il se souvint de l'ordinateur qu'il avait laissé en plan sur la table du petit déjeuner. Il se dépêcha de sortir pour retourner à sa recherche.

- Putain, déjà seize heures ! Ça passe trop vite ! Alors…Kuso, y'avait une avant-première ce soir ! Si j'avais su, je me serais arrangé pour me faire inviter…

Il consultât la liste des célébrités en prévision pour cet événement puis écarquilla les yeux.

- Jin Akanishi ? Mais c'est moi !

Il se jeta sur la corbeille à papier qu'il renversa sans hésiter sur son bureau. Il trouva enfin le petit carton d'invitation élégant.

_Invitation_

_Akanishi-san, _

_Dans le cadre de l'avant première du film Tenshi no tsubasa no oreta, je souhaiterai vous inviter. La projection se tiendra à __**l'hôtel Golden Angel**__, à __**18h.30**__. Elle sera suivie d'une réception durant laquelle j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous rencontrer._

_Cordialement,_

_Rôle titre : Kamenashi Kazuya_

- Hein ? Je suis invité par l'acteur principal ? Kami-sama, il faut que j'appelle Pi, je ne peux pas louper ça !

Il se jeta sur son téléphone avant de se souvenir que son manager était injoignable.

- Jamais là quand on en a besoin, grogna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Kuso ! Déjà dix-sept heures, je vais pas avoir le temps de passer à l'agence… tant pis, je me passerai des voix officielles - et du styliste par la même occasion, comme ça peut-être que pour une fois, je ne ressemblerai pas à un pingouin.

Il se dirigea vers son placard où il rangeait ses tenues de soirée et attrapa sa préférée , un pantalon noir avec une veste assortie. Il prit une chemise blanche dont il ne fermerait que les boutons du bas, un collier auquel étaient accrochés plusieurs pendentifs, un chapeau et une paire de lunette. Dix-sept heures quarante cinq. Il avait juste le temps d'y aller.

- Ça craint, je met plus de temps qu'une fille pour me préparer.

Il appela un taxi, prit l'invitation et descendit attendre en bas de chez lui. Une fois en route, il ressortit l'invitation. Il n'avait rien confirmé mais il était prêt à forcer la porte pour être accepté et il tablait sur le fait que les organisateurs préféreraient éviter un scandale public avec Jin Akanishi. Il se remit à jouer avec son carton d'invitation, le sortant puis le remettant dans l'enveloppe. Soudain, il s'interrompit les yeux écarquillés et blêmit.

- Ça va monsieur ? S'inquiéta le chauffeur.

- …

- Monsieur ?

- … Oui, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Ça devait être une coïncidence, ce n'était pas possible autrement. C'était simplement la fatigue qui s'additionnait à son esprit tordu…

L'enveloppe masquait une partie du nom de l'acteur, on pouvait donc lire Kame…Tortue. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Jin se plongea dans ses réflexions.

…

- Monsieur ! … Monsieur ! Vous êtes arrivé.

Jin sursauta et paya le chauffeur en le remerciant. Il remit rapidement sa tenue en place avant e descendre de voiture. Il avait cinq minutes de retard mais le tapis rouge et la sécurité étaient toujours là…ainsi que les groupies.

Un peu de pub gratuite, personne n'étant au courant de son arrivée, ça aller donner.

Il y eut d'abord un grand silence, le public attendant de voir qui allait descendre de la voiture. Soudain, un cri retentit.

- C'EST JIN AKANISHI ! ! !

Aussitôt, la totalité des groupies se mirent à pousser des cris hystériques tandis que la sécurité tentait désespérément de retenir la foule. Jin eut un petit sourire et parcourut avec nonchalance les marche qui rejoignaient l'entrée. Il se retourna juste avant de franchir la porte et aperçu la voiture de Jun Matsumoto qui arrivait…en retard, comme d'habitude, il cherchait à se faire remarquer…

- Il va être servit, murmura-t-il sadiquement.

Il repéra la fille la plus hystérique de l'assemblée, souleva ses lunettes, la fixa droit dans les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le tapis rouge fut envahi de groupies et Jin disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Matsumoto allait pouvoir utiliser la porte de derrière.

À l'intérieur du bâtiment, Jin parcouru le hall du regard avant e se diriger vers les deux portiers qui devaient être là pour contrôler les entrées dans la salle de visionnage.

- Sumimasen…

- Akanishi-san ? Nous ne pensions pas que vous viendriez. Dépêchez-vous de me suivre, vous êtes placé à côté de Kamenashi, prononça rapidement le portier, s'apprêtant à entrer dans la salle.

- Shoto, mate ! Avant j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Le portier interrompit son geste.

- D'accord mais laissez moi envoyer un mail alors.

- Pas de problème. Il attendit que l'homme qui lui faisait face ait finit de pianoter sur son portable avant de poursuivre. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez me répondre mais…j'aimerais en savoir plus sur l'acteur principal.

- Kazuya ? Interrogea le portier avec un grand sourire.

Jin tiqua… Il l'avait appelé par son prénom… Le connaissait-il si bien que ça ? En plus, en y regardant de plus près, il était plutôt beau gosse. Pas son genre mais beau gosse quand même.

Voyant les sourcils froncés du chanteur, le jeune homme intervint.

- Je suis son meilleur ami.

- Son meilleur ami ? Demanda Jin dubitatif en le dévisageant de la tête au pied et en s'attardant sur son uniforme.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, le portier continua en se rapprochant et en chuchotant d'un air mystérieux.

- En fait, ce n'est pas mon vrai métier, je fais juste ça pour passer inaperçu et profiter du buffet en fin de soirée… J'imagine que je peux vous le dire, vous savez garder les secrets ? Je suis celui qu'on appelle Joker, et lui c'est ma beat box, ajouta-t-il en désignant son collègue.

Jin écarquilla les yeux. Le portier prétendait être le rappeur le plus célèbre du pays… celui que personne n'avait jamais vu mais qui faisait fantasmer toutes les femmes du pays avec ses chansons érotique…Le pire, c'est que c'était tellement énorme que ça avait des accents de vérité. C'est alors que la beat-box prit la parole.

- T'inquiète, c'est normal si t'y crois pas, t'auras qu'à demander à Kame, il te dira…

- T'as dit quoi ? L'interrompit violemment le chanteur.

- Putain, le boulet… se lamenta Koki en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

Nakamaru blêmit sous le regard noir de son collègue…il allait se faire massacrer car, si Koki était plutôt tolérant et pardonnait facilement, il n'en était pas de même pour Kazuya.

- Alors j'avais vu juste… commenta Jin les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- J'imagine que maintenant vous voulez bien que je vous conduise jusqu'à votre siège, sourit Koki.

Jin sursauta avant de le regarder avec stupeur.

- Hors de question, merci mais je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Hein ? S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux portiers.

- Je rentre chez moi, répéta Jin d'une voix qui commençait à dérailler avant de pivoter sur lui-même pour fuir ; car c'était bien ce qu'il faisait, il n'était absolument pas prêt à faire face à sa tortue. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle l'idéalisait…Il ne serait jamais à la hauteur.

Cependant, il avait à peine fait deux pas qu'une main le saisit à l'épaule afin de le retourner et de le plaquer brutalement contre le mur (non non, ce n'est pas Kame qui a décidé de le violer sur place…-_-''). Il se retrouva face au regard noir du rappeur.

- Alors, on va mettre les choses au claire, toi et moi. J'ai envoyé un message à Kame tout à l'heure pour lui dire que tu étais là. Actuellement, il doit être en train de faire son maximum pour faire durer la présentation en se ridiculisant comme il sait si bien le faire pour amuser la galerie afin que les journalistes ne se rendent pas compte que ça fait un quart d'heure que le film aurait dû commencer. Alors plutôt que de lui foutre la honte de sa vie en lui posant un lapin et de me condamner à une mort douloureuse, tu vas te bouger le cul et prendre tes responsabilités !

- Mais…mais…balbutia Jin qui avait blêmit au fur et à mesure du discours.

- Oui ? Demanda Koki d'un ton doucereux en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Jin jugea plus prudent de garder ses commentaires pour lui et se contenta d'articuler un « d'accord » sans émettre le moindre son. Il ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de ralentir avant d'entrer dans la salle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire gémit-il.

Koki leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qui aurait cru que le sexy et charismatique Jin Akanishi est en réalité un grand timide qui n'est même pas capable d'adresser la parole à un mec de son âge…

- Je suis parfaitement capable de draguer ! S'emporta Jin.

L'autre le regarda d'un air ébahi.

- Au moins t'es direct…commenta-t-il pendant que Jin blêmissait en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Cependant, le joker ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, il le poussa dans la salle en lui glissant à l'oreille : « fonce, il est gay, libre et intéressé. Va lui montrer que t'es capable de draguer, premier rang au centre, la seule place de libre », avant de s'éclipser.

Jin cligna des yeux, la salle était sombre. La musique retentit, le film commençait. Il se remémora les derniers mot de Koki : « gay, libre et intéressé ». C'est fou comme ces trois petits mots pouvaient développer l'imagination…

Il se dirigea vers sa place, s'efforçant d'être discret pour ne pas déranger les journalistes et les autres spectateurs de marque. Il repéra facilement l'acteur qui était penché vers son voisin et semblait lui parler. Jin s'assit sans faire de bruit avec un petit sourire amusé. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'acteur était toujours penché à son opposé et le sourire de Jin avait nettement diminué. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui raconter, rumina-t-il.

Soudain, un éclair de lumière attira son attention sur le film. Le générique venait de se terminer et il y avait un gros plan sur le protagoniste : Takenshi, alias Kamenashi Kazuya. Il venait de déployer deux immenses ailes blanches. Leur luminosité faisait ressortir le teint pale du jeune homme torse nu et ne le rendait que plus… désirable. Jin déglutit et prit une longue inspiration. Et dire que ce dieu vivant se trouvait à moins de trente centimètres de lui… Il tenta de se concentrer sur le film pour chasser les images pas très catholiques qui commençaient à envahir son esprit.

Il revint sur terre une heure et cinquante minutes plus tard, il avait été subjugué par l'histoire à laquelle l'acteur donnait vie. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. C'est alors qu'une sensation de chaleur lui fit poser les yeux sur la main qui était posée sur la sienne. Il redressa brusquement la tête et croisa le regard amusé de son voisin. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde car les lumières de la salle s'allumèrent et les acteurs et le réalisateur se levèrent pour saluer et répondre aux questions, laissant un sentiment de vide chez Jin. Il se demandait comment il avait pu rater une telle occasion. Il venait de passer deux heures dans une salle de cinéma plongée dans le noir et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de regarder le film.

Il admira le jeune homme qui répondait avec aisance et décontraction aux questions des journalistes, écartant avec humour celles trop indiscrètes. Il était doué, bien plus que lui en tout cas…

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et sursauta…de l'autre côté du siège où se trouvait Kamenashi…son pire cauchemar : son manager…manager qui ne semblait pas très content de le voir là…voir complètement furieux. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, de toute façon, il ne risquait rien tant qu'il y avait des journalistes, l'idéal serait qu'il arrive à convaincre Kamenashi de le raccompagner…voir de dormir chez lui. Il secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit les images perverses qui l'avaient envahies. Toujours est il qu'il espérait sincèrement que Pi n'était pas là parce qu'il avait suivit son arrivée à la télévision, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il releva les yeux et rougit furieusement en croisant le regard hilare de l'acteur qui l'avait observé pendant tout son monologue intérieur.

Lorsque les acteurs invitèrent le public à rejoindre le buffet dans la salle voisine, Jin fut l'un des premiers à sortir. Il attrapa la flûte de champagne que lui tendait une hôtesse et partit s'appuyer sur le mur du fond, là où il pourrait avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la salle. La pièce fut vite remplie et lorsque Kame sortit, ce fut un véritable défilé de remerciements et de félicitations. Jin resta prudemment à l'écart et vit Yamapi s'approcher à son tour au bras d'une belle jeune femme…voilà qui était rassurant, s'il était accompagné de sa copine, c'est qu'il n'était pas venu en urgence en ayant eut la mauvaise surprise de le voir apparaître à la télévision.

- Ben alors, t'as pas réussi à draguer ?

- Manquait plus que lui, soupira Jin en se tournant vers Koki. Il y a actuellement plus de cinquante journalistes dans la salle, crois-tu vraiment que ce soit le bon moment ?

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, t'es pas doué.

- Urusei ! Je sais ce que je fais !

- C'est bien d'être raisonnable, en attendant, Kame est en train de se faire draguer par Matsumoto.

- PARDON ? S'exclama Jin en se retournant brutalement, attirant les regards de leurs voisins.

- Tout le monde sait que Jun tourne autour de Kazu depuis qu'ils ont joué dans un film ensemble…ajouta Koki.

- Il va pas s'en tirer comme ça, grogna Jin avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule en direction de Kame qui rigolait à une blague de Jun.

- …Tout le monde sait aussi que tu ne peux pas saquer Jun Matsumoto, murmura Koki pour lui-même…Trop facile.

Jin réfléchit pas une seconde, sans quitter des yeux « son » acteur, il attrapa un cocktail et ne ralentit pas, renversant avec brio la totalité du verre sur son rival. Il eut un sourire intérieur sadique, comme Jun se plaisait à le dire, il portait très bien le blanc, surtout avec une grosse tache jaune et rose (ponch orange grenadine).

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Jin sans même prendre la peine de s'incliner avant de se tourner vers Kamenashi. Je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre travail. Je suis depuis longtemps le drama et le film était superbe. Votre jeu est parfait, on a vraiment l'impression d'être en face d'une créature divine…

- Akanishi, gronda Matsumoto j'aurais dû m'en douter. Qui d'autre pourrait se montrer aussi irrespectueux.

- La totalité de cette salle si ce n'était pas des lèches-culs et qu'ils assumaient un peu plus ce qu'ils pensent, répondit Jin du tac au tac.

Autour d'eux, un cercle de journalistes avait commencé à se former. A chaque fois que le duo Jin/Jun se retrouvait dans la même pièce, on pouvait être sûr qu'il y aurait du spectacle. Maintenant, tout le monde attendait la réplique de Jun qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

- Mon cher Akanishi, ne crois pas que, parce que tu as réussi à te faire inviter dans une soirée, tu es devenu célèbre. Le jour où tu seras capable de jouer dans des films et des dramas et de faire du mannequinat en plus de chanter, tu reviendras me voir.

- Mais, _sempai_, Kamenashi et moi en sommes encore au début de notre carrière…alors que toi, selon les derniers sondages, tu es en perte de popularité.

- Ne te met pas dans le même panier de Kame, il a bien plus de talent que tu n'en auras jamais ! Il pourrait peut-être même parvenir à me dépasser.

- Il t'a déjà dépassé ! Mes chansons ont plus de succès que les tiennes lorsque tu avais mon âge et les films de « Kame » font plus d'entrées que les tiens, répliqua Jin qui avait moyennement apprécié la marque de familiarité. T'es finit.

- Tu as le sens de l'humour, j'ai mené mes carrières de front, à votre âge j'avais certes un peu moins de succès mais j'étais reconnu en tant qu'acteur, chanteur et mannequin.

Autour d'eux, les journalistes jubilaient… Ils avaient tous sorti leurs blocs-notes et prenaient régulièrement des photos. Cependant, comme certains l'avait deviné, le meilleur restait à venir. Effectivement, derrière les deux belligérants, Kazuya commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Qu'ils se disputent à la soirée de son film, passe encore…sauf que là, c'était de lui qu'on parlait et ils n'avaient même pas eut la décence de s'éloigner. Les deux zoives continuaient leur cirque.

- Ça te ressemble bien, tu touches à tout sans jamais exceller dans quoi que ce soit… Professionnellement parlant mais aussi dans ta vie privée si j'en crois les rumeurs…

- Désolé de te détromper mais j'assure parfaitement au lit…demandes à Kame si tu ne me…

Jin n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase car le Kame en question asséna une droite monumentale à Matsumoto qui se trouvait maintenant étalé par terre, son nez formant un angle improbable.

- Il y a des limites à tes bobards merdiques, commenta le boxeur improvisé avant e s'éloigner en faisant signe à Jin de le suivre…il y avait trop de nuisances ici.

Autour d'eux, les flash crépitaient et dans un coin de la salle, Yamapi et sa petite amie se lamentaient.

- C'est bien des mecs, la moindre contrariété et ça dérape…commenta la jeune femme.

- En attendant c'est pas Jin qui vient de casser la gueule à son sempai.

- Mais c'est lui qui a provoqué la dispute, on a très bien vu qu'il avait fait exprès de renverser son verre sur Jun.

- Je vais encore me faire massacrer par Ueda. En plus, Jin n'était même pas censé être là.

- Tu penses que la prochaine fois il faudra que j'intervienne pour calmer Kame ? Après tout je suis sa manager…

- Surtout pas, je t'aime et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir partir dans l'ambulance à la place de Matsumoto.

- Il faudra quand même que je règle deux trois choses avec Kame, commenta-t-elle avant d'adresser un sourire tendre à son interlocuteur.

- Je te conseille de patienter un peu car je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient d'être dérangé maintenant, répondit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête les deux jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient à côté du buffet.

- Désolé, commença Kazuya en brisant le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux. Matsumoto a été invité à la dernière minute comme bouche-trou parce qu'on n'avait pas de réponses de ta part…Sinon je ne l'aurais pas invité…même comme ça, je ne voulais pas l'inviter…je n'ai pas eut le choix…

Kame se donnait l'impression d'être un jeune collégien qui tentait désespérément de sauver sa peau après avoir fais une grosse bêtise.

- …

Jin se sentait mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il s'imaginait un fan plutôt quelconque, il se retrouvait brutalement face à une star de l'écran en pleine ascension, sûr de lui, diablement beau et très séducteur…

- Jin ? Ou…peut-être que tu préfères que je t'appelle par ton nom…ou que je te vouvoie…je me base sur nos lettres mais…si tu …si vous préférez…

- Excuses-moi mais tu me met mal à l'aise, commenta abruptement Jin.

Kame blêmit, il aurait dû s'en douter, il avait été privilégié jusqu'ici, le chanteur qu'il adulait avait déjà accepté de répondre à ses lettres mais il avait été vaniteux en pensant qu'il pourrait être plus qu'un fan. Son idole avait dû être déçu quand il l'avait vu… Il s'inclina devant Jin.

- Je vais vous laisser tranquille Akanishi-san. J'arrêterais de vous embêter avec mes courriers futiles. Je vous remercie de m'avoir traité avec tant de gentillesse et vous souhaite beaucoup de réussite. Je vais maintenant aller faire mon travail et répondre aux questions, termina-t-il avec un sourire triste en se détournant pour rejoindre un journaliste qui l'attendait impatiemment un peu plus loin, laissant un Jin abasourdit sur place.

Le chanteur cherchait désespérément une explication à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se repassa mentalement le film de la soirée. Il était arrivé dans la salle de cinéma, s'était assit, avait regardé ou plutôt, avait été hypnotisé par le film puisqu'il ne s'était rendu compte qu'à la fin que l'acteur avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Est-ce que c'étai son manque de réaction qui l'avait blessé ? Non ! Il avait bien dû remarquer qu'il était captivé par le film. Après…après il avait fuit pour échapper à la fureur de son manager. Peut être que Kame l'avait prit pour lui… Non, quand il avait renversé son cocktail sur le costume trois pièce de Matsumoto, il avait eut un sourire amusé. Alors encore après ? La dispute avec l'autre… mais là non plus ça ne collait pas, sinon c'est lui qui se serait retrouvé dans l'ambulance.

- Raaaaaaaah, j'en ai marre ! S'exclama bruyamment Jin en faisant fuir le pauvre journaliste qui avait eut le malheur de s'approcher de lui. Soudain, il eut une illumination et s'écria « LE PORTIER ! ».

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie sans remarquer le regard amer de Kame. À peine la porte s'était-elle refermée qu'il empoigna les épaules de koki.

- Je peux t'aider ? L'interrogea le Joker.

- Tu connais bien Kame. Expliques moi ce qu'il a.

- Écoutes, t'es mignon mais je ne lis pas encore dans les pensées des gens, il va falloir que tu me raconte un minimum ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et si tu pouvais me lâcher aussi, je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir.

Jin se recula et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, soupira-t-il. Il s'est mit à me vouvoyer en disant qu'il ne m'écrirait plus et qu'il me souhaitait bonne chance pour la suite.

- En gros il a voulu couper les ponts…Tu as dû lui dire quelque chose qui lui a fait perdre confiance. Kazuya n'a jamais été très sûr de lui, il complexe facilement. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point j'ai eut du mal à le convaincre de t'inviter à cette soirée.

- Tu veux dire que là il m'en veut pas, c'est juste qu'il croit qu'il est pas assez bien pour moi?

Devant le silence pensif de Jin, Koki décida d'intervenir en faveur de son ami.

- Mais tu sais, c'est un mec génial, il est très professionnel dans son boulot et il a plus facilement confiance en lui quand…

- C'est trop mignon !

- Pardon ?…

- Un mec avec un tel sex-appeal qui n'a pas confiance en lui… c'est adorable, ça donne des idées pas très catholiques…

- Je veux pas savoir, le coupa Koki d'air paniqué en voyant que le regard de Jin s'était voilé.

Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur et adressa un signe de la main au portier avant de repasser la porte dans l'autre sens. Le joker avait dit « gay, libre et intéressé ». Ils ne se fuiraient pas plus longtemps. Il parcourut la salle du regard et repéra Kame au milieu d'un groupe de journalistes.

Yamapi commençait à en avoir marre de faire des ronds de jambes…ou plutôt, il était prêt à en faire jusqu'au bout de la nuit mais dans un autre contexte, à savoir : dans son lit et avec sa copine. En plus il allait probablement avoir une journée très fatigante demain car Jin avait non seulement réussit à se faire remarquer mais en plus ce bakanishi s'était manifestement démerdé pour foirer son coup avec « son » stalker. Enfin…raison de plus pour profiter un maximum de sa soirée. Il chercha sa petite amie du regard et se prépara à une longue conversation fastidieuse pour la convaincre de rentrer avant son protégé…De toute façon il n'y avait plus de risques de débordement : Jun avait été évacué et Jin était rentré chez lui.

- Ma chérie ? Murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille de son amie.

- Je sais, on va pouvoir s'éclipser. Kame n'a pas trop le moral mais il m'a dit qu'il saurait assurer la fin et que je pouvais rentrer pour profiter du reste de la soirée répondit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

Yamapi lui sourit en retour…Jackpot, la fin de la soirée s'annonçait royale. Il lui prit la main et s'apprêtait à l'entrainer vers la sortie quand une multitude de flash se déclenchèrent, attirant aussitôt son regard. Un horrible pressentiment l'envahi. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait derrière l'amassement de journalistes mais il craignait le pire. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie.

- Reste là, je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Il se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin au milieu des paparazzis et parvint enfin au premier rang. Il se frotta les yeux une première fois, puis une seconde…il n'était quand même pas stupide à ce point !

Au beau milieu du cercle de journalistes, Jin avait enlacé très, très, très étroitement Kamenashi - qui le lui rendait bien - et leurs bouches étaient trop occupées pour répondre aux multiples questions qui fusaient.

C'est-ce qui s'appelle sortir du placard en fanfare… non mais sérieusement, ils auraient pu prendre une chambre pour faire ce genre de chose, se lamenta Yamashita.

Quand les jeunes hommes se séparèrent enfin, Kazuya avait le regard dans le vague et les joues rougies, leurs lèvres étaient gonflées et ils étaient essoufflés. Tout les journalistes se turent, attendant une annonce des eux stars. Ils purent ainsi profiter des quelques mots que Jin glissa à Kame.

- Ne me fuit plus jamais et ne doute plus de mes sentiments, je t'aime.

Yamashina gémit…Ueda allait le tuer.

**OWARI**

**Un nouvel Os, plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous l'aurez quand même lu jusqu'à la fin, qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute (je n'ai fait aucune correction orthographique^^').**

**À la prochaine si vous le voulez bien…^^**


End file.
